Shirakawa Nanami
'''Shirakawa Nanami (白川七海, born March 15, 1996) is a former 4th generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. ' Biography 2010 On May 7, She, along with 11 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Rin, Tsunku announced that Shirakawa alongside Aisaka Minori, Koizumi Ichigo, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Kosuga Kirino and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name: Shirakawa Nanami *'''Nickname: ShiraNana, Nana-chan, Kawanami, Nanami-chan *'Birthday: '''March 15, 1996 (Age 19) *'Birthplace: Saitama, Japan *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 159cm (5"2) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://Groovy Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *Groovy Candy! Color:' '''Plum' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Nervous on stage *'Strong Point: 'Strongwilled *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs *'Special Skill: Archery, traditional dancing, kendo, nagauta, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Practicing Idol poses. *'Favorite Food(s):' Rice *'Least Favorite Food(s): Lemon *'Favorite Colors: '''Green, indigo/dark purple *'Looks up to: Suzuki Eri, Yamada Ayumu ' *'Favorite Song: "Crossing Field" by Suzuki Eri *'DreamS groups:' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **Pure White (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Groovy Candy! #2013.o4.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation Pure White *2013.07.16 Shiranai Love＊Oshiete Love *2013.07.17 A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! Solo Album (released on June 23, 2013) *Umiiro Shoujo Ni Miserarete *Snow Halation (NANAMI Mix) *A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! (NANAMI Mix) Trivia *Is known for being very shy *Is very serious and sophisticated *Comes from a traditional family, which is why she is very skilled in Archery, traditional dancing, kendo, nagauta and calligraphy. *Is one of the taller Groovy Candy! members. *Is one of the third year highschoolers in Dream Live! *She was the 4th most popular Kenshuusei after the NeXus members graduated. *Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai are her childhood friends, and they all auditioned together. *Has a habit of creating unrealistic practice schedules (she comes up with Groovy Candy!'s practice schedules, as Tsunku says that they were originally made as school idols so they come up with their own dances.) *She is currently in her second year of university. *She is rumored to be attending Keio University. Category:1996 Births Category:March Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:Groovy Candy!